pleading emotions
by lord-fluffy2005
Summary: during a harsh thunder storm kagomes father locks her out of her home she takes shelter in her childhome tree house and theres someone unexpected there, emotions fly between the two unlikely of persons
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and screams could be heard in the night, lighting shot down and plumited onto the earth leaving a crater in the ground. "please im sorry...i wont ever do it again just please let me in" kagome screamed to a shut door as she was on her knees on the porch, the lightning was terrifieng her. "you wanted to be late you can sleep outside wench" mr. higurashi yelled to her, kagome sobbed into the door "please im sorry i wont ever be late again...eeekk" a streak of lightining crashed down onto one of the nearby trees " sleep under the porch for all i care" mr. higurashi said as his retreating footsteps walked up the stairs. "daddy please...im sorry" kagome choked out tears streaming down her face. silence was the only thing that kagome could hear from inside the house "no please come back please" kagome begged. Kagome knew now she wasn't getting into her house and she knew it was dangerous for her to stay on the porch, there were alot of strange characters out there, she stood up and ran to the woods were she had her tree house from when she was a young child, she used to go there to escape the fighting between her mom and dad.

She climbed up the ladder and pulled herself into the tree house it was dark inside, and she felt like she was being watched. She sighed and crunched up into a corner holding onto her knees trying to keep the tears back. A creaking noise came from the other side of the little housing she frooze realizing that she wasnt alone, she peeked up and almost screamed when she saw those peircing golden eyes staring at her, but her voice seemed to be gone and she tried despretly to back away from them but the only seemed to get closer to her. "girl...what are you doing here..." said a soft yet demanding silky voice. "this is my tree house from when i was a child, i should be asking you what you are doing here" she said, "well then i am here to keep out of the storm but i probably would fair better outside this place is an open target" he said calmly "an open target, what do you..." kagome said being interupted as another bolt of lighting crashed down close by. "well now you see" he said. "'who are you any way" kagome said in almost a whisper " i dont have to answer to a ningen" he said with a bit of annoyense in his voice : dont have to answer...DONT HAVE TO ANSWER i think you do...i should like to know who i am talking to" kagome said half screaming "would you lower your voice your hurting my ears" he said

She stayed quiet for awhile still wondering who she was talking to, "sigh, this ones name is sesshomaru...might as well know yours" sesshomaru said lighting a lanturn "my names kagome it's..." she paused looking at him her heart skipped a beat he was gorgeous, the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life, his silver hair flowed down his back and his face was angelic and his eyes, oh his eyes were like honey. Sesshomaru saw kagome starring at him with awe and he smirked at her antics "so kagome do you find this one entrancing" he said with a silky voice 'what...umm..no...no i dont' kagome lied through her teeth and blushed. 'oh then why do you blush so" he said, "well you embaressed me is all" she said looking away, "well then you were entraced" he said have laughing. "no i wasnt" she looked to the floor and said "maybe a little", sesshomaru smirked and looked her over she had wavy jet black hair that seemed to have blue streaks in it, and chocolate brown eyes that shinned in the light, she was petite and very beautiful, he kept starring when kagome looked up "well now you seemed to be entranced as well" she said half annoyed, "this sesshomaru does not get entranced" he said, "right and i have blonde hair" she commented back. 'you do not have blonde hair it is more of a jet black and in the light it has blue streaks" he said gasping after he made a hole for himself. " i knew it you were entranced' kagome teased.

Lightning shot down again close still, kagome jumped and grabbed onto sesshomarus sleeve, "im sorry i got startled is all" she said looking down at her feet. "it is getting closer we should leave and find a safer place i dont think this lightning is natural" he said with a tinge of worry laced in his voice though his face stayed the same. "oh...ok, but where is a safer place sesshomaru" she said a bit worryed like. "any were but here is safer" sesshomaru said. "come on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to his chest as he jumped down from the tree house, and walked towards the town still holding her hand, she walked along dazed from being that close to him, he had such a nice chest, well what she felt of it anyway, she blushed at her thought but kept walking.

well that is chapter one hope you like review please .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They seemed to walk for what seemed like hours and sesshomaru was getting ticked of though his face did not show it, he had seen that tree a few times before. 'i beleive we are going in circles kagome" he said, " thats impossible, we haven't made any turns" she stated, sesshomaru's hand glowed green and burned a mark into the tree "if we pass that mark we have been going in circles" he said as he turned around picking kagome up and ran until he came up to the same clearing and saw the same tree with the mark in it, 'well now i know this cant be good were trapped in this neverending circle" he said anger seething through his teeth, he walked around the tree, and placed kagome down, he pacced back and forth while kagome sat down and starred into the thick dense forest. "sesshomaru...maybe someone doesn't want us to leave" she said while looking at him pace. "well i would sure like to know why" he said as he sat down next to kagome.

"hmph well now they figured out they were getting no where" a dark loomy voice said grasping onto his spear,"her father promised me i could have her and she is down there with that pitiful dog" he said, "brother i say we kill this dog and take the wench, and if you dont want her im sure she would make a great hair tonic" said a eerie voice, "manten you've tried this before this hair tonic, and it didnt work what makes you think it will" said the dark voice, "well she is a fine specimen look at her hiten" manten said. " yes well she will make a fine toy dont you think after i use her i will give her to you" hiten said almost laughing " oh thank you brother" manten said cheerfully. "oh so when do we strike and take hiten" manten said, "about now should be good brother" a smirk played across his face as he siad this.

Hiten and manten jumped inot the clearing, "hey you dog hand over the wench and i might let you live" said hiten with slanted eyes and a smirk, "and why should i hand this girl over to you" sesshomaru stated, "if you dont i will kill you" manten screeched, kagome flinched at the sight of manten he looked like a lizard a really ugly lizard, she felt as if she was going to throw up. " i will not go with you" kagome spat and turned her head. hiten raised his spear and a shot of lightining shot down almost hitting kagome "eekkk you big jerk' kagome shreiked, sesshomaru stood up unsheathing his sword "easy prey" he said as he swung tokijin at manten splitting him into two 'brother..." were mantens last words, sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to hiten, " brother...no oh god please no...MANTEN" hiten screamed, " if you had not bothered us your brother would not be dead" sesshomaru said with his cold voice. 'you...you killed my brother you shall pay for this...you mutt" hiten spat, sesshomaru twitched when hiten called him a mutt, his eyes beemed red and he sheathed his sword flinging himself at manten with great speed, hiten slashed his spear at him shocks of lightning poured out a few hitting sesshomaru, who seemed unaffected by them. ' what are you" hiten said with wide eyes, " how can you not be affected by my lightning" he said, ' i am far stronger than you by a great amount" sesshomaru seethed. hiten gasped and shot more thunder out of his spear "foolish demon now it is your turn to pay" sesshoamru said. he put two fingers together and slashed them at hiten, a poison whip cutting through hiten, "how...manten i failed you" hiten said as his eyes faded away and his soul left the earth. " well now that could have been avoided" sesshomaru said turning to kagome who could only stare wide eyes at his emense powere realizing he could kill her any second if he wanted to.

He held his hand out for her and she took it, " well now that, thats over im guessing the storm is over" sesshomaru said, "yea" kagome said above a whisper.He helped her up and told her it would be a few days before they got to his castle were she could stay if she so wanted to, she accepted his offer and the walked towards his home. " we will be going through two villages before we get to my home, we will do some shopping and be off ok" sesshomaru said, "ok, sounds good" kagome said smiling.

alrightys that was chapter two please review

wow two chapters in one night hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome walked behind sesshomaru as they made there way to the village that they were going to rest in, he said it was the largest village around and had many shops and inns they could stay inn. Kagome yawned a little and streched her back, she was tired and her feet were aching, sesshomaru looked back at her "not much longer till we reach the village kagome" sesshomaru said as he blinked his eyes a few times to keep himself awake. As they walked on kagome fell behind a little more she had to run to catch back up to sesshomaru, it was getting dark when they finally reached the village, kagome was releifed when she saw it. They walked into the quiet village and walked to the nearest inn, kagomes sighed as they walked in and the person who owned the hotel greeted them with a smile and showed them to there room, sesshomaru walked into the hall and payed the owner for the night, and when he went back in kagome was asleep in the corner of the room, he thought it was weird she wasnt o a futon, he grabbed one off the pile and put it on the floor and put kagome on it and grabbed one for himself and layed down on it and slept.

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up, he sat up and rubbed his left eye and starred off for a bit before getting up, he shoke a little and streched out, he looked over to kagome who slept peacfully every now and them she would move a little, she sat up all of a sudden still sleeping and raised her hand in the air, sesshomaru was curious to what she was dreaming about, "get away from me you ugly centipide" she mumbled as a pink light came out of her hand and dissapeared as soon as it came and she feel back and rolled of the futon, she woke up and sat up, "hmmm..oh...mornin sesshomaru" she said quietly. sesshomaru was shoked at the pink light, "yes good morning, may i ask what you dreamed about" sesshomaru said, kagome starred "oh my dream, it was nothing really" kagome said, sesshomaru nodded but couldnt get over the pink light, "we should get a move on" sesshomaru said, kagome nodded and followed sesshomaru to the outside, the sun was bright an the village was full of people bustling around.kagome looked around at everything amazed, sesshomaru stopped at a few markets picking out food and nesesitys for the journey they had ahead. Kagome stoped at one market and saw this amazing kimono, it was white with a silver moon on the back, also with a silver sash, it was gorgeous and the price wasnt to bad either, kagome pulled out her pouch and bought the kimono, with money left over. The man wrapped it in brown cloth and handed it to her, she saw sesshomaru buying food and desided to look at the markets close by.

She smiled happily at her new kimono the one she was wearing was plain and dull it was a faded brown color with a small tie around the waist, never before had she had such a beautiful garment. There was a weapons shop next to were sesshomaru was, she looked at all the swords and how shiny they were, she also saw a bow in the back it was dusty and looked like it had been there for quiet a long time, she walked over to it and touched it, it was smooth and was shiny under the dust she whipped away. The salesman saw her looking at it and walked over to her, "so does the bow intrest you, i'll sell it cheap"he said, kagome smiled "how much" she said, "twenty coins and the arrows are cheap as well they cost a coin for twelve arrows" he said kagome looked in her pouch she had one hundred coins left she took out twenty coins and handed them to the sales man he smiled and gave her the bow, then he showed her to the arrows, "if you buy more than fifty arrows a carrier for them comes free with it" he said, kagome handed him eighty coins he looked at her and handed her 960 arrows and carriar, he also wrapped the rest it cloth for her to carry around, all the arrows she bought couldnt possibly fit in the carrier, "thank you miss come again"he said, "ok i will bye" kagome said as she walked into sesshomaru, "humph, oh sesshomaru" kagome said, he looked at the packages she was carrieng "i can see you went shopping kagome" he said "yup i did i bought a new outfit and a bow and lots of arrows" she said excitedly he smirked "do you know how to use a bow and arrow" he asked, kagome smirked "of course i do, i practiced as a child all the time" she was proud of herself.

Sesshomau headed off and kagome yet again trailed behind, they walked till night and sesshomaru stopped "we will set up camp here" he said, "ok" she looked around and spotted a hotspring, "hey sesshomaru im gunna go take a bath, the hotspring is right over there, and you better not peek" she said running towards the hotspring carriend one of her packages.She undressed and slipped into the warm water, it was warm and welcoming "ah now this is the life" kagome said. she dunked her head under the water and rose up to get some air, she opened her eyes and saw a red eyes in the trees she stared at them till they all of a sudden dissapeared, she had a chill go up her spine, she didnt feel safe so she got out and wrapped the cloth that once wrapped her white and silver kimono and walked fast back to were sesshomaru was, she went behind a bush and put on the white kimono, her hair was tied up and the moons light shined off the silver moon on the back, after getting on the pants she tied the sash around ang released her hair, it fell down and layed calmly on her back as she walked out and sat near the fire sesshomaru made while she was bathing.

Sesshomaru watched kagome come out of the bush, he was amazed at how she looked in that kimono, she was like a goddess, with the moon shinnig off the silver on the kimono, the sashe especially shinned, he went to go sit near her, when a chill went up his spine he turned around and saw red eyes but they were gone as soon as they came, whatever it was it was masking their scent, he went over to kagome, "kagome its time for sleep we have to get up early tomorro" he said still looking around for any signs of red, "oh ok" she got up and went in the small tent sesshomaru folowing behind they lay down close sinse it was onlt ment for one person, sesshomaru couldnt find a bigger one than this and he didnt want kagome sleeping in her own cause there were alot of demons around, during the night kagome had snuggled close to sesshomarus chest and sesshomaru had his arms around her waist, they slept soundly until kagome sneezed in sesshomarus face, his eyes shot open and he growled at the sleeping kagome, he saw she was snuggled into him and that he had his arms around her waist, he couldnt help but blush, he didnt have to worry no one was around to see him, he lowered his face into her hair, its scent was enticing, and she looked so sweet when she slept. He smiled and fell back asleep smelling her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kagome woke up with sesshomarus arms wrapped around her waist, she yawned and poked sesshomaru in the face to wake him up "hey...wake up..." kagome said half asleep.

Sesshomaru woke up from the poking and hearing kagomes voice "what do you want i was sleeping" he said blinking his eyes, he sat up pulling kagome with him.

"its morning you know" kagome said pulling away from sesshomaru, she went to the old fire and lite it up, "hey sesshomaru, what should we have for breakfast"she said rummaging through the food.

"oh whatever you want it doesnt matter to me" he said streching and rubbed his left eye. He sat down next to kagome as she looked for some food.

Kagome picked out some vegtables and chopped them up and poured water into a pot and tossed the vegtables into it, she put it over the fire and stirred and added some egg whites and put the yoke in a plastic bag for later. it started to get really hot so she mixed it a few more times and took it away from the fire and placed it on the ground and pulled out two bowls and served breakfast.

Sesshomaru smelled the food and thought it smelled good so he took one of the bowls and ate it all, while kagome ate hers trying to savor the flavor. "its really good kagome" sesshomaru said getting himeself more and eating it all again.

"thanks...you should really eat more slowly, you'll get a stomach ach if you keep eating like that" kagome said as she watched him down 2 more bowls.

"eh...oh..well im done now" sesshomaru said patting his stomach. He got up and dusted himself off. "so are you done cause we can save the rest of breakfast for another time" he said

"yea im done" kagome said as she poured the breakfast into a container and sealed it and grabbed the pot and bowls and stood up. "im gunna go wash these then we can head off" kagome said walking off towards the spring.

"yea ok ill pack all this stuff ok" sesshomaru said as he started packing up there stuff

Kagome sat down and scrubbed the pot and bowls till they shinned, she smiled at her work and collected them and stood up and turned around, she looked around feeling again as if she was being watched and walked catiously back to the camp site and place the stuff in the bag. "you done packing yet" kagome said

"yea i was waiting for you" sesshomaru said picking up the bag and motioned for kagome to follow " were going to be traveling through the mountains it should take two dats at the least to get through" sesshomaru said

"ok, mountains got it" kagome said as she walked beside sesshomaru, "are those the mountains" kagome said pointing to the mountains that was infront of the sun, it looked so beautiful.

"yea how did you guess" sesshomaru said sarcastically he smirked and looked at her she was wearing a hahaha very funny face.

"oh hahaha so funny i forgot to laugh" kagome said as she wacked his arm lightly

sorry i couldnt write more i couldnt think of anything else U.U


End file.
